Reencontrandote
by NoeMasenCullenSwan
Summary: Edward fallece en un accidente y Bella no puede mas con el dolor ¿Que hará? Songfic parecido a la cancion de Aly y Aj: Silence


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo invento. Y la canción es de Aly y Al: Silence. Taducida al español.**

**Un beso y espero que disfrutéis de leerlo tanto como yo en escribirlo.**

**La luz que me guiará hasta a ti.**

_Apuesto a dos años, Apuesto a un año__  
__Apuesto a que esos años no estaré aquí__  
__Creo que voy a mantenerme, supongo que seguiré__  
__Cada recuerdo__  
__Lamentablemente, nunca puede ser__  
__Apuesto a que mis lágrimas, Apuesto tus lágrimas__  
__Apuesto a que esas lágrimas con el tiempo podrían desaparecer_

Estoy cansada de esta pesadilla. Edward se ha ido, dejándome sola. No soporto más este dolor que tengo en mi alma. Que a cada segundo que pasa me quema por dentro y no deja nada vivo en mí. Nunca imagine que el amor fuera tan doloroso. No cuando el amor de tu vida se marchó y nunca regresó.

Aun me acuerdo de ese día, el último día…

-Bella- me susurro Edward en el oído.

-¿Si?- dije con voz pastosa de recién amanecida. Edward y yo estábamos recostados en su cama, ya que yo me quede con los Cullen un fin de semana.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa- me dijo serio- no es preocupante, pero no quiero que te alarmes- añadió.

Intrigada y con temor, encare a Edward exigiéndole una explicación.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- dije preocupada de verdad.

-Bella- suspiró- me tengo que ir con mi familia. Tienen un viaje de negocios y sería bueno para mi. Poder aprender y empezar una nueva vida.

-¿Pero, que pasara con nosotros? ¿Yo formo parte de esa nueva vida?- dije con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Claro que si- dijo inmediatamente- Tú siempre estarás, en cuanto acabe, vendré y te recogeré para poder empezar esa vida que tanto hemos soñado. Pero me tienes que prometer que me esperaras- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Siempre.

Edward se marchó con su familia y desde ese momento no lo he vuelto a ver.

No hubo ninguna llamada, ninguna carta, nada. Me quede sola y destrozada. ¿¡Por qué no venia!

_Espera un momento tengo más que decir__  
__y no puedo recordar el pasado es necesario que me sepas que__  
__Te necesito más de lo que jamás sabré__  
__Aún lo hago, dispuesto a dejar que se muestran___

_Necesito un minuto para llegar a ti__  
__Siento que puede ser que lo consiga a través de__  
__Ven y no digas nada__  
__El silencio lo es todo_

Poco después me enteré de la noticia que acabaría con mi vida, con mi futuro, con todo.

Edward había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico junto con sus padres.

La noticia me azotó como agua hirviendo, deshaciendo todos los mecanismos de mi ser.

Alice, su hermana y mi mejor amiga, fue la que me comunicó la notica. Ella tanto como yo, se quedó destrozada, porque fue la única, junto con Emmett, que no iba en ese coche.

Alice y Emmett se hospedaron en mi casa. En la suya habían muchos recuerdos. No salían casi nunca y se quedaban encerrados en sus habitaciones. Mi vida era igual. Pero ellos pudieron seguir adelante gracias a sus parejas. Alice junto con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie. Que, gracias a ellos, les aliviaron el dolor de sus muertes pero sin olvidarse de ellos.

Pero mi causa era diferente, yo había perdido mi razón de vivir a causa de esa dichosa noticia que me mato por dentro.

No quería saber nada del mundo, ni de nadie. Nada valía la pena si no estaba él, por que mi futuro lo quería hacer junto a Edward. Y si no estaba, no importaba nada.

Se que sonara muy tonto querer morirte y no intentar seguir adelante, pero cuando conoces al amor de tu vida, o mejor dicho de tu eternidad, sientes que debes estar con él siempre. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Lo seguiría hasta el final de mis días.

_Lo sé, lo sé__  
__Los sentimientos pueden mostrar__  
__Si te dejas llevar-oh-oh-oh__  
__Debe ser contada__  
__Tengo una bodega__  
__En lo que solía tener__ muchos momentos junto a ti  
_

Ya todo estaba listo y preparado, un paso mas y caería por el acantilado que seria mi camino para llegar hasta Edward. Mi única vía para llegar hasta aquel ángel que fue reclamado y llevado a su lugar. Por que para mi era eso, mi ángel guardián.

Así que sin miedo, di el paso decisivo y caí en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Dejándome llevar si apenas luchar.

___Necesito un minuto para llegar a ti__  
__Siento que puede ser que consiga a través del silencio__  
__Ven y no digas nada__  
__El silencio lo es todo_

Mi primera visión, no fue precisamente la del agua rodeándome por doquier. Si no una gran inmensidad blanca, luminosa, casi cegadora, diría yo.

Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a aquello, pero cuando lo hice, me quede impactada. Eso debía ser el cielo. Todo era hermoso y blanco, tal y como en los cuento de niños pequeños.

Y me emocioné al pensar que Edward estaría allí, esperándome.

Pero todo se rompió cuando vi que allí tampoco estaba, que nunca lo encontraría, que nunca estaría con él.

Pero algo movió ligeramente mi brazo.

-¿Bella?- es voz, ¡Es Edward!

Ante eso, me gire rápidamente y me encontré de cara con él. Tan hermoso o mas que cuando se fue. Mi ángel.

-¡Edward!- chillé. Y, sorprendiéndole, me lancé a sus brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y lo extrañaba mucho.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?, tenías que haber vivido tu vida y no haberla destrozado con mi ida- me dijo serio.

-Pero yo no quiero una vida sin ti. Quiero mi futuro junto a ti, si no nada tiene sentido para mí.

-Pero…

-Te amo- le interrumpí- Y la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni nada nos separarán.

Su mirada se intensifico y me respondió:

-Te amo, mi bello ángel, ahora y siempre- y me beso como nunca antes. Le correspondí con ganas, no quería separarme de él y ni la muerte lo conseguiría.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Desde aquí puedo verlos a todos. A Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, papá, mamá…

Me siento mal por papá y mamá, por no haberme despedido de ellos como se merecían, pero eso lo haría más doloroso aún.

Los cuatro primeros se que comprenden mi situación, que sabían mi dolor y porque lo he echo. Saben porque no me despedí, no quería dañar a nadie. Todos ellos saben que estoy feliz junto a mi ángel, mi Edward y que por fin tengo el futuro que quiero.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
